ConfusiónxDecisión
by Eigna-fluff
Summary: "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY ENOJADO CUANDO EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI HERMANO ME LA QUIERE QUITAR!"Hao visita a Anna.Yoh lo sabe y no piensa dejarlo. Anna comienza a dudar sobre confesar sus sentimientos a Yoh ¿Cuál de los dos hermanos podrá más? Yoh claro/ Cap 2 arriba! R
1. Chapter 1

Se van a enojar yo lo sé…pero de repente se me ocurrió esto y desde hace vario tiempo que quería publicar algo con estos 3 peculiares personajes, no tiene nada de especial la trama simplemente lo básico…esto es un one shot que consta de dos partes porque es difícil leer mas de 10,000 palabras en un solo capítulo… y no haré ninguna continuación…debo de dedicar mi tiempo a las otras dos historias que tengo abandonadas…pero parece que la buena escritura de fics ha desaparecido, así que tuve que volver…

-.- ya deberían de encontrar el sentido al formato que le doy a las historias…

Disclaimer: SK y sus personajes no son mios, yada yada, solo por diversión

Dedico este one-shot para todos aquellos que han olvidado la esencia de estos personajes y para todos aquellos que no lo hicieron

_ConfusiónxDecisión"_

**Por Eigna-Fluff**

Primera Parte

Anna no sabía si alegrarse, enfurecerse o llorar. Después de todo ella se había traído todo lo que le estaba pasando sobre sí misma. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, no _todo_, pero sí la mayoría. Miró detenidamente el techo y observó las sombras que danzaban en él lentamente. Por primera vez en la vida Anna Kyouyama no tenía idea de que hacer. Todo por culpa de su maldita falta de capacidad para hacer decisiones cuando tenían que ver con _ellos_. Pero sobre todo por culpa de su incapacidad de reconocer sus sentimientos, y sobre todo, su maldito orgullo que no la dejaba acercarse a los demás. Anna se acomodó en su futón para observar el cielo estrellado y recordó su inolvidable día.

Era el final de un día agradable en Funbari Oka, estaba anocheciendo y el aire comenzaba a perder su temperatura habitual de infierno. Anna apagó el televisor con el control remoto después de que su telenovela favorita hubiera terminado. Miró el reloj y viendo la hora que era, suspiró. Hacía horas que Yoh había salido con sus amigos, y como siempre, no había señales de él. Decidió que le haría bien estirar sus piernas y tomar el aire libre, mientras esperaba su cocinero-esclavo personal. Se puso de pie y salió hasta el pasillo que quedaba al descubierto y frente al jardín de la pensión Asakura.

Anna se sentó al borde del escalón, sus pies descalzos flotando a pocos centímetros del césped, con sólo su vestido negro para cubrirla de la fresca brisa que soplaba en ese momento. La chica rubia miró hacia el horizonte pensando en la manera de olvidarse de esas tontas emociones que la atormentaban todos los días en todo momento. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y consideraba que era momento de seguir adelante. Por más que había tratado, Yoh no mostraba interés alguno y su carácter frío no la ayudaba en nada. Sería mejor para todos, en especial para su salud mental, que por fin cerrara ese capítulo de su vida. Había llegado un punto en el que ya no podía más. Justo en ese momento, como si el universo hubiera escuchado sus deseos, una pequeña sorpresa en forma de un fuerte viento helado llegó frente a los pies de Anna.

Anna sintió como varios escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al intentar recuperar el calor que había perdido. Sin embargo, estaba más atenta y curiosa a la nueva presencia que ahora la acompañaba que a su falta de ropa cálida. De pronto dejó de sentir frío cuando una suave y cálida tela fue puesta sobre ella. Anna miró sorprendida el poncho beige que ahora la cubría. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Después de todo, el gemelo malvado no le prestaba a nadie su amado poncho. Al igual que su contraparte no soltaba sus amados audífonos naranjas. Pero esto en vez de alegrarla sólo le borró la sonrisa pues recordó su dilema.

"¿Los miserables de mis familiares no te dan suficiente como para comprarte ropa que realmente cubra algo?" preguntó Hao con sarcasmo goteando en cada palabra. Anna tuvo que inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo dice la persona que anda rondando por el mundo mas que con unos pantalones y unos zapatos que parecen juguetes de construcción" contestó Anna con el mismo tono de voz. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hao? Pensé que ya habías tomado un puesto permanente al lado de Lucifer" continuó Anna sin darle oportunidad para que respondiera.

"La verdad es que lo era y estaba a punto de quitarle su trabajo, después de todo soy mejor en todo, incluyendo ser el amo del mal. Pero eso sólo hizo que me corrieran del inframundo, triste caso, ¿no crees?" preguntó Hao con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Anna lo miró con escepticismo y después miró el cielo que había terminado de oscurecer. Sabía que nunca le sacaría la verdad, a menos que él lo quisiera. Pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, después de todo esta no era la primera ni última vez que la visitaba. De pronto Hao, que se había arrodillado junto a ella la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera los reflejos de Anna pudieron responder a tiempo.

"Creo sacerdotisa, que en el fondo sabes a que vengo, y no es a tomar el trono del idiota de mi hermano, sino a su reina" dijo Hao justo al oído.

Anna parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Definitivamente esto era nuevo. Era la primera vez que le decía algo así. Sus palabras le hicieron recordar el día en que lo conoció por primera vez. Ella no le había temido, y él se había dado cuenta. Sus palabras de aquel día la volvieron a sorprender como lo habían hecho hace años.

"No fue broma cuando dije que te iba a hacer mi esposa Anna. Nadie mas que tú se merece esa posición" murmuró Hao tan cerca de su rostro que Anna pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre los labios. Por unos momentos que parecieron horas permanecieron en esa posición, entre los cuales Hao aprovechó para acercarse cada vez más hacia ella. El cerebro de Anna dejó de funcionar en ese instante y por unos cuantos segundos se quiso dejar llevar por sus deseos. Sin embargo el momento se acabó de golpe cuando Anna reaccionó y lo alejó de ella con una bofetada.

Hao sólo alzó una de sus manos para tocarse la mejilla enrojecida sin que la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera en algún momento. Anna lo miraba desafiante y con una posición que indicaba que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que el chico intentara hacer. Después de todo, golpear a uno de los shamanes más poderosos del mundo no era algo muy prudente. Sin embargo, Hao se levantó y miró a Anna con la misma profundidad y fuerza.

"A decir verdad, mi querida Anna, mi defensa se baja demasiado cuando estoy en tu presencia y he comenzado a encontrar tus bofetadas como algo especial dentro de nuestra relación. Haces que el masoquista en mí salga a luz." dijo Hao con un tono que demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo. Anna tomó dos pasos hacia atrás al ver que la mirada de Hao cambiaba a algo más amenazante.

En unos segundos en los cuales Anna se encontró una vez más indefensa, Hao la tomó y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. Hao juntó las manos de Anna sobre su cabeza para que ésta no pudiera hacer nada, además de que atrapó sus piernas entre las suyas. Esta vez ella no tenía muchas opciones de escapatoria. Anna movió su cabeza de lado a lado para buscar algo con el que se pudiera ayudar y también para evitar mirar el rostro de Hao que le brindaban una revolución de emociones. Intentó zafarse con toda la fuerza que poseía pero fue fácilmente dominada una vez más por Hao al empujarla una vez más en contra de la pared. Anna no pudo contener un gemido de dolor, con el cual Hao se acercó mucho más a ella.

" Y también haces que el sádico en mí salga princesa" susurró Hao al oído de Anna.

"Pensé que ya lo eras todo el tiempo" replicó Anna sin que le temblara la voz cuando por dentro comenzaba a desesperarse más y más.

Anna sabía que desesperarse no era la solución, tampoco el usar sus poderes espirituales y mucho menos los físicos. Cualquier cosa que intentara Hao sabría como detenerla. Tendría que encontrar una solución antes de que Hao se saliera con la suya. Sólo había una manera de lograrlo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Hao? De verdad me quieres, o simplemente es lujuria y el quitarle algo a lo que frente a tus ojos le pertenece a tu hermano y eterno rival?" preguntó Anna con esperanzas de distraerlo un poco. Hao sonrió una vez más.

"Vamos Anna, no puedes creer que con tan poco me puedes distraer. Pero contestaré a tu pregunta. No voy a negar que no es lujuria ni competir con mi hermano, pero esas cosas son mínimas ante mis deseos de tenerte a mi lado. Quiero toda tu existencia, tu cuerpo y tu alma, todo de ti" contestó Hao calmadamente.

"Buena elección de palabras Hao, pero sigo sin creer en una gota de ellas. No creo que te agrade mucho mi personalidad, cuando puedes tener a mil mujeres sumisas a tus pies" contestó Anna que se olvidó de buscar un escape y se adentró a la conversación que estaba teniendo.

"¿Acaso no crees que eres la mejor opción para dominarme? Esas mujeres no me brindan diversión después de mucho tiempo, nadie como tú para brindarme una emoción constante. Además no quiero que mi descendencia sea débil y sin poderes. Imagínate que podríamos hacer tú y yo juntos, ¡el mundo sería nuestro patio de juegos!" replicó Hao con un entusiasmo claramente visible. Anna pensó en su respuesta durante varios segundos.

"Puede que eso sea cierto pero, ¿que hay de mí?. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Yoh, y creo que si no es igual de poderosos que tú, lo es más. Con él puedo lograr las mismas cosas" contestó Anna con una mirada penetrante. Hao se mostró sorprendido por un segundo y luego regresó a su pose arrogante. Hao había soltado un poco a Anna, pero para este punto los dos sólo se concentraban en la discusión.

"Pero Anna, te olvidas de un pequeño, pero muy importante detalle." Dijo Hao, con lo que se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros del rostro de Anna. "Yoh no tiene la más remota idea de lo que sientes por él y para él sólo existes como su entrenadora que lo esclaviza. ¿Crees que algún día te verá cómo algo más? ¿Crees que te querrá tener a su lado para que interrumpas la paz que tanto ha deseado? ¿Crees que va a querer amanecer al lado de una mujer de hielo todos los días?" preguntó Hao.

Con cada palabra que decía, Anna sentía que le enterraban una navaja en el corazón. Si tenía un punto débil, ése era lo que sentía por Yoh, y Hao lo sabía perfectamente. Anna se debilitó y sintió que se habría derrumbado sino fuera porque Hao la sostenía. Hao lo notó y decidió seguir. Parecía que a Anna le había salido el tiro por la culata.

"Contéstame Anna. ¿Crees que él quiere una esposa que sólo le ordene? ¿Crees que querrá a una mujer fría para sus hijos? ¿Qué es lo que algún día podrá ver en ti? Él sólo ve a sus amigos y a nadie más. Por eso Anna, creo que es lo mejor si vienes conmigo. Aquí sólo vas a sufrir" contestó Hao con algo que se parecía a la ternura.

Para el punto en el que Hao dijo sus últimas palabras, Anna ya había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Ya había perdido sus fuerzas por completo, por lo que Hao la soltó de los brazos y la ayudó a sentarse en el piso donde la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos. Sorprendentemente Anna también lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su pecho. En ese momento ella dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente y sus sollozos eran claramente audibles. Anna sabía que Hao tenía razón en algunas cosas, y aunque no le gustaba mucho la situación en la que estaba, era el único consuelo que tenía en ese momento. Tal vez debía de seguir el consejo de Hao, después de todo sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas, y no eran nada agradables. Pero a pesar de todo, no todo era malo, ella no era completamente así. Sin embargo, nadie lo veía. Tal vez lo mejor era olvidar y empezar de nuevo.

Anna se separó de él y éste la dejó ir sin ninguna protesta. Ella miró atentamente el pecho de Hao, y recordó que ella traía el único pedazo de vestimenta que él se ponía y además notó que estaba algo húmedo de sus lágrimas. Anna tomó una de las esquinas del poncho y comenzó a frotarlo sobre el pecho de Hao para secar las gotas. Hao la miró con curiosidad y asombro, ¿quién habría dicho que la reina del hielo algún día estaría ayudando a alguien, y sobre todo, a él? Sin duda era una escena digna de recordarse. Sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario, y se hundió en la sensación que provocaba su mano sobre su piel. No tuvo mucho tiempo en el cual ponerse cómodo pues la voz de Anna lo despertó.

"Puede que tengas razón Hao, pero tengo sentimientos y tú lo sabes. No creo que sea capaz de mostrarme fría con mis hijos si algún día los tuviera. Jamás sería como los bastardos que se hacen llamar mis padres. Tengo bastante que dar, pero la gente nunca me ha dejado" dijo Anna con la voz menos temblorosa a la vez que terminaba de limpiar el rastro que había dejado sobre él. Hao levantó una de sus manos y tomó de la cintura a Anna, para después atraerla hacia el.

"Lo sé Anna lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. ¿No ves que soy el único que te ve, que realmente te ve?" contestó Hao mientras acercaba una vez más su rostro al de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez Anna no luchó y se dejó guiar por él. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento cálido del otro hasta respirar el mismo aire. Sus ojos se cerraros para poder sentir el cálido y suave tacto del otro. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido claro y fuerte de la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, y por último una voz que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Annita? Dónde estás, ya regresé" se oyó la voz de Yoh hasta el jardín con lo que Anna se paró de golpe.

"Te tienes que ir. No sabe que has venido a verme y no creo que sea bueno si nos ve en estas condiciones juntos. Pensaré en tus palabras, y luego te daré mi respuesta final. Ahora vete" ordenó Anna firmemente desafiando a Hao con la mirada.

"Está bien, haré lo que tú quieras. Pero no te olvides de mi muy pronto Annita" accedió Hao con lo que desapareció en un segundo. Anna por fin respiró con normalidad y su corazón dejó de latir tan fuerte. ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo?

"¿Annita? ¿Annita? ¿dónde estás? Estás enojada y por eso no me contestas?" preguntó Yoh una vez más.

"No tonto, estaba dormida en el jardín y me despertaste. Acá estoy." Contestó Anna lo más normal que le permitió su voz.

"¿Y qué hacías dormida ahí, puedes enfer-" la pregunta de Yoh fue interrumpida después de que éste apareció por la puerta que daba al jardín. Yoh miró detenidamente a Anna con una cara de confusión. Anna lo notó y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Me puedo que Yoh?" Anna trató de distaerlo pero no funcionó. ¿Qué pasaba? Acaso Hao no se había ido o que podía-

"Anna ¿por qué tienes puesto el poncho de Hao y por qué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Estuviste llorando?" preguntó Yoh con una cara seria que rara vez se le veía.

Las preguntas de Yoh golpearon a Anna como un balde de agua fría. Quería cavar un hoyo profundo y luego enterrarse ahí para siempre. _**El poncho**_. El maldito poncho. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar regresárselo a Hao? De seguro él sí se había dado cuenta y lo había dejado ahí a propósito. Pero más aún, ¿cómo olvidarse del detalle de sus ojos? Después de llorar, se le hinchaban y ponían extremadamente rojos. ¿Qué le podía decir a Yoh? Debió de haberse ido a su habitación y pretender que estaba dormida. Anna comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la pensión, esperando distraer a Yoh.

"Yoh no digas cosas tontas por favor, ¿cómo crees que podría traer el poncho de Hao? Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de él. Es simplemente algo viejo que encontré en uno de los armarios para taparme mientras dormía. No quería ensuciar ninguna de mis valiosas prendas así que decidí usarlo. Y de seguro tengo los ojos rojos de tanto que vi la tele hoy, así que ya me voy dormir a mi habitación" contestó Anna.

Anna intentó pasar por un lado de Yoh, que no se había alejado en ningún momento de la puerta. Sin embargo Yoh la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. Se encontraban lado a lado, viendo en direcciones opuestas, Yoh al jardín y Anna al interior de la pensión. La respiración de Anna se detuvo por un momento y su corazón se aceleró. Era rara la vez que Yoh la tocaba y la sensación que esto provocaba era algo inusual para ella. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Yoh viera a través de su mentira. ¿Qué diría entonces de ella?

"Parece Annita que me subestimas demasiado. Puede que te crea sobre el poncho, pero no lo de tus ojos. Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, y sé muy bien que sólo te pones así después de haber llorado. Así que por favor deja de mentirme y dime qué te molesta. ¿No crees que sería bueno si me explicaras que te pasa para poder ayudarte? Después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos" preguntó Yoh con la calma que tanto lo caracterizaba. El nerviosismo de Anna fue reemplazado por furia con las últimas palabras de Yoh. Anna empezó a temblar una vez más pero esta vez debido al enojo. Anna arrancó bruscamente su brazo de la mano de Yoh, dio dos pasos hacia delante y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Yoh directamente.

"¡Ahí es donde te equivocaste Yoh! Yo no soy tu amiga y no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Nunca he tenido que rendirle cuentas a nadie, y no pienso empezar ahora. No te preocupes, que no necesito de tu lástima, y mucho menos que te metas en mis asuntos. Así que regresa con tus amigos, ¡que es lo único que te interesa! ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme!" exclamó Anna segundos antes de salir disparada hacia las escaleras y desaparecer en ellas.

Yoh se quedó inmóvil y atónito en la puerta. Tuvo que colocar una mano en la pared para sostenerse pues de pronto sintió que sus piernas no lo podían. Siguió mirando directamente al vacío oscuro de las escaleras tratando de descifrar que había pasado. Un viento helado se escurrió dentro de la pensión haciendo que el cabello de Yoh se revolviera alrededor de su rostro. Ahora lo único que se podía escuchar eran las hojas de los árboles agitarse con la inclemencia del tiempo. _Annita ¿por qué estás tan enojada?_

Los pensamientos de Yoh fueron interrumpidos cuando ahora fue una cálida brisa quien lo rodeó. Yoh dejó de mirar las escaleras para ahora enfocar su mirada en su nuevo acompañante.

"Amo Yoh" saludó el espíritu samurai.

"Amidamaru, ¿otra vez vino Hao a visitar a Anna, verdad?" preguntó Yoh mientras deslizaba su brazo a uno de sus costados.

"Me temo que sí amo y esta vez no tuvo consideración alguna" contestó Amidamaru que estaba un poco renuente a continuar con su historia. Yoh miró sorprendido a su espíritu.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?" preguntó Yoh. Comenzó a sentir como la ira hervía poco a poco dentro de él y sabía que después de escuchar la historia de Amidamaru se enfurecería por completo. Amidamaru lo miró nervioso.

"Verá amo al principio pensé que sería una visita más como las otras, donde Hao sólo le decía algo sarcástico, la señorita Anna le contestaba de la misma manera y después él se iba, pero obviamente no fue así. Esta vez él le dijo que estaba aquí para llevársela y hacerla su esposa" relató Amidamaru ante lo que Yoh no pudo evitar formar un puño con su mano y golpeó efusivamente la puerta que estaba a su lado. El golpe resonó por la casa, rompiendo el silencio que antes la consumía.

Amidamaru continuó, "que después de todo, a usted no le importaba y sólo la veía como un estorbo y alguien que no tenía sentimientos. Al parecer esto afectó mucho a la señorita Anna y comenzó a llorar, poco después usted llegó y él se retiró" terminó el espíritu. Amidamaru sintió que no debía incluir los otros detalles relevantes de la historia, pues sabía que sólo causarían daño a Yoh. Además de que no creía tener el derecho de revelar los sentimientos de los demás. Había dicho lo suficiente como para que Yoh tomara sus decisiones.

Yoh miró el suelo mientras temblaba levemente y pensaba en lo que debía hacer.

"Creo que fue bueno que esta vez te quedarás a vigilarla Amidamaru. Pensé que esta vez Anna me diría la verdad, pero al parecer no fue así. Todo este tiempo ha pensado eso sobre mí. De no haber sido así, los comentarios de Hao no la habrían afectado tanto hasta el punto de llorar. ¿Cómo no puede ver que la amo más que a nadie?

"Yo sé que es así amo, pero usted no se lo demuestra muy seguido. La trata como a cualquier otra persona" comentó Amidamaru tratando de hacerle ver que le molestaba tanto a Anna.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no la quiero abrazar y tocar todo el tiempo? No sabes el esfuerzo que necesito cada día para contenerme. Tú sabes como es ella y a veces pienso que sólo me ve como alguien que le estorba y la frustra. No hago nada pues es mucho más fuerte el miedo a su rechazo Amidamaru" contestó Yoh mirando a su espíritu una vez más.

"Pero amo está comprometida con ella, no creo que le moleste a ella porque sino ya habría dicho algo acerca de ello" Amidamaru intentó confortar a Yoh.

"Por supuesto que no ha dicho nada, jamás lo haría cuando es algo que mi abuela le ordenó. Se aventaría un pozo si se lo ordenara ella" dijo Yoh lleno de rencor. Amidamaru movió la cabeza de un lado al otro con resignación.

"Vamos amo ahora sólo está dejando que su ira hable por usted, sabe que la señorita Anna jamás haría algo que no quisiera, aún cuando estima mucho a su abuela" replicó el espíritu.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY ENOJADO CUANDO EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI HERMANO ME LA QUIERE QUITAR!" explotó Yoh y cerró la puerta del jardín con un fuerte golpe.

Amidamaru lo miró sorprendido. Era rara la vez que Yoh perdía el control tan fácilmente y explotaba de esa manera. Después de todo su naturaleza era pacífica, pero cuando se irritaba de verdad que lo hacía. Definitivamente la señorita Anna y Hao eran personas que causaban un efecto extraordinario en él. Al parecer Yoh también se dio cuenta de lo extraño de su comportamiento y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que se calmó. Después volteó a ver a su espíritu y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

"Creo que es mejor si nos vamos a descansar" dijo Yoh.

Antes de subir a su habitación al igual que Anna, el joven shaman se desvió un poco a la cocina y minutos después salió para subir las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo. Cuando llegó al tope de las escaleras, en vez de girar hacia la izquierda como siempre lo hacía para llegar a su habitación, lo hizo del lado contrario, el lado donde la habitación de Anna se encontraba. Amidamaru notó las intenciones de Yoh y desapareció sin cuestionarlo. El joven de cabello café se detuvo frente a su destino final e intentó escuchar algún movimiento que le indicara que Anna seguía despierta.

Después del pequeño arrebato que había tenido minutos antes, Anna había subido corriendo a su habitación arrepentida de lo ocurrido sólo segundos después. Encendió una pequeña lámpara que iluminó levemente el cuarto y se derrumbó en su futón sólo para analizar la situación en la que estaba. No pudo encontrar la razón para que perdiera el control, y sobre todo con la persona menos indicada. Le gustaba cavar hoyos para después caer en ellos.

No pudo continuar lamentándose pues un fuerte sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. El sonido de alguna parte de la pensión siendo golpeada. El eco de las voces de Yoh y Amidamaru discutiendo algo llegó hasta sus oídos, y poco después la voz de Yoh se elevó como pocas veces lo hacía. Anna no logró descifrar que había dicho pues se había distorsionado mucho el sonido, pero sin duda alguna era su voz. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Anna se asustó un poco. ¿Acaso la había descubierto y estaba enojado con ella? Anna sonrió amargamente. Tal vez sería mejor si lo hiciera, así podría olvidarse de él más fácil. Después de eso ya no se escuchó nada. La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Anna se encontraba ya un poco adormilada cuando una presencia más que conocida la trajo de vuelta a la cruel realidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Yoh? ¿Qué acaso no le había parecido suficiente, y había venido para torturarla una vez más? ¿Qué no le había dicho que no lo quería ver? Anna parpadeó varias veces para despertarse por completo y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Sería mejor si acababa con esto rápidamente. En unos cuantos pasos alcanzó la puerta y la deslizó para revelar a un Yoh sorprendido.

"¡Annita! Pensé que ya estabas dormida" dijo Yoh tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"Casi lo estaba. Pero dime, ¿por qué viniste y por qué traes un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche en las manos?" preguntó Anna curiosa.

"Como hoy no hice la cena pensé que tendrías hambre, y no es bueno irse a la cama con un estómago vacío" contestó Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

Anna lo miró extrañada y con algo de recelo. Eran este tipo de cosas lo que hacían que se olvidara de todo y recordara porque lo amaba como lo hacía. Anna miró por unos segundos a Yoh y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. No era tonta como para no saber que también venía por otra cosa. Anna deslizó la puerta de regreso y tomó asiento en el futón, frente a donde Yoh había colocado el plato y la leche. Yoh permaneció de pie frente a ella observándola detenidamente. Al parecer todavía no se quitaba la maldita prenda de su hermano y esto no le agradó mucho a Yoh. Sin embargo permaneció tranquilo.

"Annita ¿por qué traes todavía el poncho de Hao?" preguntó Yoh intentando una vez más que Anna le dijera la verdad. Sin embargo Anna sólo lo vio un poco irritada.

"Ya te dije que no es de él, pero si tanto te molesta me lo puedo quitar y ya" contestó Anna mientras pasaba el pedazo de tela sobre su cabeza y lo dejaba a un lado en el piso.

El invierno ya estaba por llegar y Anna lo resintió una vez más cuando el frío golpeó su cuerpo. Juntó inconscientemente su cuerpo tratando de calentarse un poco. Yoh no perdió ninguno de estos detalles y sonrió por dentro. Mañana tendrían que empezar a usar la calefacción artificial. Sabía que ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que tenía frío. Después de todo, sus vestidos que no cubrían nada, eran su prenda favorita. Y no podía negar que a él también le gustaban, pero sólo cuando él la veía. Por supuesto que había visto como otros hombres la observaban en la calle con ojos lujuriosos. Resignado se quitó la sudadera negra que tenía puesta y la arrojó levemente sobre su cabeza.

Anna estaba comenzando a hartarse de que arrojaran ropa sobre ella. Irritada retiró la vestimenta de su rostro y miró inquisitivamente a Yoh.

"Póntela. Sé que tienes frío, pero prefiero ser yo quien te esté prestándote ropa y no mi hermano gemelo" dijo Yoh algo apenado mirando hacia un lado.

Anna lo miró por unos segundos y empezó a colocarse la sudadera. Era algo grande pues, mientras ella había mantenido su constitución delgada y casi no había crecido en estatura, él había aumentado su musculatura con el paso de los años y entrenamientos, y era mucho más alto que ella. Pero aún así no pudo evitar regocijarse dentro de la suavidad cálida que ahora la rodeaba. Era como si él la estuviera abrazando pues también su aroma la envolvía. Sin embargo su alegría no duró mucho pues recordó la insistencia de Yoh. Sabía que Yoh había descubierto la verdad, pero no se podía rendir aún.

"Gracias, pero ya te dije que no es de Hao" dijo Anna como último intento.

"Annita ya deja de insistir. Sé que me mentiste. Sé que es de él, porque ha estado viniendo durante las últimas semanas a la pensión. ¿Crees que no notaría una presencia como la de él? Pensé que me lo dirías, pero parece que has perdido la confianza en mí" reprochó Yoh.

Anna se sintió como una tonta. De verdad pensaba que Yoh no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero se había equivocado. A veces se le olvidaba que el hombre que amaba era el shaman más poderoso que existía. Anna hizo algo que nunca hacía, miró el suelo avergonzada mientras hablaba.

"Lo hice porque pensé que no tendría importancia. No vino con intenciones de empezar una pelea contigo, y no pensé que fuera necesario preocuparte sin razón alguna" contestó Anna haciendo que Yoh se empezara a desesperar.

"¿Sin importancia? ¿No preocuparme? Anna no sé que has estado comiendo pero estás actuando muy extraño. ¿Cómo no puede ser importante que mi hermano esté visitándote? Y, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar cuando lo están haciendo a escondidas y te ha hecho llorar?" contestó Yoh. Anna sólo lo miró.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para hacerte llorar?" preguntó Yoh aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Anna recordó el incidente. De ninguna manera podía hacerle saber la razón por la que había llorado. Si lo hacía entonces sabría la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacia él y entonces vendría el rechazo y las disculpas por no poder sentir lo mismo. No creía ser capaz de soportar eso. Así que decidió continuar con la hostilidad.

"No tiene importancia, son mis asuntos" contestó Anna cerrando el tema. Yoh la miró consternado.

"No tienes idea de lo que puede hacer Hao, Anna. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que sólo te esté usando para llegar a mí?" exclamó Yoh cada vez más exaltado. Por alguna razón Anna se sintió de pronto bastante molesta.

"Claro que sí Yoh, no nací ayer. Pero me ha repetido varias veces que no tiene intenciones de dañarte" contestó Anna.

"Y le creíste" replicó un escéptico Yoh.

"Bueno mentira o no, ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por lo que haga o no? Está claro que no mucho cuando te fuiste con tus amigos. ¿Qué es acaso tan imposible que alguien esté interesado en mí, sólo por mi persona y no por otras razones?" con esto Anna se puso de pie para esta al mismo nivel que Yoh y después continuó. "Puede que tú pienses así, pero, ¡el mundo no gira a tu alrededor y no todos están afuera tratando de dañarte! ¡Déjame por lo menos disfrutar unos momentos de que alguien no me tiene miedo y quiere estar junto a mí, Yoh!" exclamó Anna acercándose a Yoh con cada palabra. Fue de pura casualidad que no golpeó el vaso de leche en medio de su exaltación.

Yoh tomó unos pasos hacia atrás. No pudo decir nada pues estaba completamente anonadado. Los comentarios de Anna eran extraordinarios. ¿Acaso Anna deseaba la atención de Hao? ¿Acaso Anna se sentía tan despreciada por él que prefería a su hermano gemelo? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Anna yo-" intentó decir Yoh, pero Anna lo interrumpió.

"Ya no quiero escucharte Yoh. Por favor vete, que ya no tengo las energías para continuar con esta discusión. Gracias por las galletas" dijo Anna mientras se dirigía a la puerta para después abrirla. Yoh no tuvo otra opción que hacer como se le ordenaba. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se detuvo en medio del marco de la puerta.

"Annita por favor no confíes en Hao" suplicó levemente Yoh. Esperó una respuesta pero no obtuvo nada, así que resignado se fue a su habitación.

Anna lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al final del pasillo y después cerró la puerta una vez más. Con algo de alivio se sentó en el futón de nuevo. Levantó el vaso de leche y tomó algo de éste. Pareció surtir efecto pues su estómago dejo de revolcarse dentro de ella. Miró las galletas con desdén. Después de tantas discusiones, ¿cómo podría tener hambre? Tomó el vaso y el plato y se puso de pie para dejarlos en la mesa de la lámpara. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir y desaparecer el mundo de los sueños donde Yoh le correspondía y los dos eran felices amándose. Pfft. Sí claro. Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Anna apagó la lámpara y después se recostó en el futón sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama o cubrise con el cobertor que tenía. Pareció que no le preocupó mucho, pues estaba cálida dentro de la sudadera de Yoh. La verdad es que la había sorprendido cuando se la había ofrecido, pero lo prefería mil veces más a él que a Hao, aunque alegara lo contrario. Se enroscó lo más que pudo para que la sudadera la cubriera por completo y el aroma de Yoh la ahogara una vez más. Se sentía como una pervertida haciendo eso, pero no le importó mucho, pues sabía que jamás tendría lo real. Así que se conformaba con eso. Con una pequeña sonrisa se quedó completamente dormida.

Yoh se había retirado a su habitación con toda la intención de dormirse, pero no había podido hacerlo pues no lo dejaban en paz sus pensamientos. Imágenes de Anna y Hao le llenaban la cabeza atormentándolo una y otra vez. No sabía que hacer. Ese día había regresado decidido a que le iba confesar sus sentimientos a ella y esperar lo mejor. Sin embargo las discusiones de antes lo habían hecho arrepentirse. Estaba claro que Anna lo rechazaría. Pero fueran cual fueran sus sentimientos, jamás permitiría que Hao fuera quien se la arrebatara. Si es que permitía que alguien lo hiciera.

Yoh se acomodó de nuevo en su futón tratando de conciliar el sueño. Por unos instantes su mente pareció por fin encontrar algo de tranquilidad, hasta que una presencia azotó los sentidos de Yoh. _**Hao**_. Pensó Yoh. El joven shaman se puso de pie inmediatamente y trató de localizar la parte donde se encontraba. Era la primera vez que venía tan tarde y además el maldito ni se molestaba en cubrir un poco su presencia. Ahí estaba. En el cuarto de Anna. Ninguna sorpresa ahí, debió de haberlo adivinado. Con algo muy parecido a un gruñido salió disparado de su habitación en dirección a la de Anna. Era hora de que su hermano gemelo supiera de él.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Konnichiwaaa!! Después de una ausencia extremadamente larga aquí estoy de nuevo!! Deberán disculparme que no fue una actualización! Pero un one shot es mas fácil de escribir…la segunda parte ya está casi completa no se preocupen que no tardaré mucho, además de que es mucho mas emocionante!!…al principio era algo simple pero al parecer necesité más acción y por eso tantas discusiones y drama and stuff...no suelo usar mucho los diálogos, por si no lo habían notado, espero que no los hayan aburrido… Ya no prometo nada porque no se conmigo…espero que les haya gustado!!Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo!!

Por favor déjenme su comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, dulces, chocolates y mini Zeros (vampire knight…se los recomiendo mucho) en los REVIEWS!! La segunda parte está en camino y esperen mucho más!! Anna podría dejar a Yoh? Los dos hermanos por fin se enfrentan! Besos robados! Y acaso ¿podrán decir los dos lo que sienten? Todo en la segunda parte de este fic!

Ja ne

Eigna-fluff


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SK no es de mi propiedad

"ConfusiónxDecisión"

Por Eigna-fluff

Segunda Parte

Yoh no tardó más de unos cuantos segundos en llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Anna, para deslizarla de una manera nada silenciosa. Desde el momento en que había sentido la presencia de Hao, se había imaginado que en el instante en el que abriera la puerta se encontraría con una situación desagradable para él. Creía saber que podía esperar en esta situación, Hao y Anna estarían en una posición comprometedora, y él sentiría como se le partía el corazón en pedazos. Sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al entrar a la habitación para observar que de hecho era todo lo contrario.

Yoh entró lentamente al cuarto y miró a su hermano gemelo que ahora se encontraba en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Hao no dijo nada y sólo le regresó la mirada junto con una sonrisa sarcástica. Yoh se acercó más hacia donde Anna aun dormía plácidamente sobre su futon. El rostro de Yoh se iluminó levemente con la suave luz que emanaba el campo de fuerza que se movía lentamente alrededor de la sacerdotisa rubia, dando la imagen de un capullo protector. El joven shaman tenía deseos de tocar la luz para saber si también lo rechazaría a él, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo y mejor lidiar con su hermano gemelo primero.

"Sólo alguien como ella no baja la guardia hasta cuando está durmiendo. Me sorprende que te hayas podido acercar tanto. Yo apenas pude dar dos pasos, cuando una fuerte fuerza espiritual me lanzó a la pared" Hao se puso de pie y miró a Yoh que había volteado hacia él una vez más.

"Supongo que fue algo ingenuo de mi parte esperar algo menos de mi futura esposa" continuó Hao sin que la sonrisa arrogante dejara su rostro. Pocos segundos después apenas tuvo tiempo de invocar a su espíritu y cubrirse del poder espiritual que Yoh le había lanzado apenas éste había terminado de hablar.

Hao salió disparado hacia el exterior de la pensión a través de la terraza que Anna tenía en su cuarto, y se detuvo quedando flotando en el aire. Yoh agradeció que Hao hubiera dejado abierta la puerta cuando entró, pues sino habría ventanas rotas que pagar y una Annita muy furiosa con él. Yoh miró a Anna para ver si se había despertado y para su alivio ésta no se había inmutado. Yoh caminó lentamente hacia el balcón de la habitación y miró a Hao que ahora se encontraba justo frente a él sobre la mano de su espíritu acompañante. El aura azul que rodeaba a Yoh se hizo mucho más fuerte y en unos segundos rodeó toda la pensión. Hao comenzó a reírse y aplaudió por unos instantes.

"Bravo Yoh! de verdad que no esperaba menos del rey shaman y por supuesto de mi hermano gemelo" dijo Hao y después se acercó unos centímetros más hacia Yoh hasta casi tocar el campo que ahora rodeaba toda la casa.

"Después de todo, tienes todo ese poder que me robaste cuando nacimos. Pero sigues siendo una copia de mí, así que no dudes ni un instante en que Anna no escogerá al original" susurró Hao lo suficientemente leve como para que Yoh todavía lo alcanzara a escuchar.

Yoh no se contuvo y lanzó una gran cantidad de poder hacia Hao. Esta vez la protección de Hao no fue suficiente y terminó en el jardín de la pensión donde hizo un pequeño cráter debido a la intensidad con la que había caído. Yoh esperó que la nube de polvo que se había formado se disipara para poder acabar con su hermano una vez por todas. Después de unos minutos dirigió las primeras palabras a su hermano desde aquel día en que lo había vencido en el torneo de shamanes.

"Sería buena idea que te rindieras de una buena vez por todas Hao. No me importa la razón por la que apareciste de nuevo, o por la que estás visitando a Anna. Sean cuales sean tus intenciones, Anna está comprometida conmigo y no dejaré que la uses a tu antojo. ¡Así que desaparece una vez más de nuestras vidas!" exclamó Yoh haciendo que su voz rompiera el silencio de la noche que se había apoderado del vecindario una vez más.

Hao por fin se levantó con uno de sus brazos rodeando su abdomen y unos cuantos moretones comenzándose a formar alrededor de su cuerpo. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a Yoh y una sonrisa se formó de nuevo en su rostro.

"Yoh puede que no confíes en mis buenas intenciones, pero te recomendaría que pienses que al final de todo Anna es la que tiene la última palabra. No he hecho nada malo esta vez. Tal vez te deberías de mirar en el espejo antes de acusar a otros de tus propios crímenes" contestó Hao con una mirada desafiante.

"No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie cerca de Anna, porque la próxima vez que lo hagas no tendré la misma compasión" fue lo único que contestó Yoh.

"Puede que tu campo espiritual no me deje entrar a tu territorio, pero no creo que puedas impedir que tu Annita salga de él. Así que hasta pronto Yoh, que esta no es la última vez que me ves" dijo Hao, para desaparecer segundos después dentro de una esfera de fuego.

Yoh se quedó unos minutos en la misma posición tratando de controlar la furia con la que lo había dejado su hermano. Las ondas de luz de color azul que lo rodeaban se hicieron cada vez más tenues hasta desaparecer por completo. Se quedó unos minutos más en silencio, dejando que la suave brisa helada acariciara todo su cuerpo y así la temperatura que había ganado éste se bajara un poco.

El joven de cabello castaño observó por unos segundos hacia las demás casas para ver si había llamado la atención, y para su alivio todos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. Yoh suspiró y miró con una sonrisa al espíritu que había aparecido a su lado.

"Lo siento Amidamaru, sabes que no suelo perder el control de esa manera, pero Hao hace que pierda mis estribos. Por favor asegúrate de mantener el campo alrededor de la pensión hasta que yo te diga lo contrario" Yoh dijo a su espíritu mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la habitación.

Amidamaru desapareció unos instantes después.

Yoh cerró la puerta de cristal del balcón para impedir que el viento frío de la noche siguiera escabulléndose dentro del cuarto. Aunque las habitaciones no eran tan frías aunque no hubiera calefacción, la puerta había estado abierta el suficiente tiempo para que ahora tuviera una temperatura casi igual a la del la intemperie. Yoh lamentó no haber puesto en marcha la calefacción desde una noche antes pues ahora Annita sería la que sufriría.

Los pensamientos sobre la chica hicieron que su atención se volviera a enfocar completamente en ella. Vio una vez más hacia la esquina de la habitación donde dormía sobre su futon. La semi esfera de luz que la había protegido de Hao aún seguía ahí y para su sorpresa ella seguía sumida en el mundo de sueños.

Yoh se acercó una vez más hasta ella y se arrodilló pocos centímetros antes de tocar la barrera de luz. Estaba un poco asombrado puesto que no sabía que Anna se protegiera de esta manera cuando dormía y era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Después de unos segundos pensó que después de todo era algo de esperarse de parte de la sacerdotisa. Además le daba mucha seguridad y alegría que su Annita dormía segura y tranquila durante las noches. Pero sobre todo, Yoh tenía mucha curiosidad de saber de qué la protegía exactamente su campo y cómo se activaba éste. La única manera de descubrirlo era haciendo un experimento.

Yoh levantó una mano y lentamente la acercó hasta casi tocar la luz. Cerró los ojos para prepararse en caso de que él también fuera rechazado y con un último movimiento cerró el espacio que sobraba entre él y el campo protector. En cuanto hizo eso sólo esperó sentir el fuerte golpe que le había sacado el aire anteriormente a su hermano gemelo, pero no sintió nada. Yoh abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Su mano había atravesado el campo sin ninguna dificultad. Un segundo después, para mayor asombro de Yoh, el campo desapareció por completo y una vez más sólo la tenue luz de luna fue la única fuente de iluminación del cuarto.

Antes sólo podía distinguir su figura ligeramente, así que con la desaparición del campo protector, el joven de cabello castaño pudo observar claramente a la sacerdotisa por primera vez en la noche. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se derritiera con ternura y algo de lástima por la chica. Anna debía de haber estado muy cansada, pues no se había quitado la ropa de día para ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir. Ni siquiera se había puesto debajo de los cobertores para protegerse del frío.

Estaba acurrucada dentro de la sudadera que él le había dado horas antes, tratando de calentarse, pero al parecer era inútil pues su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No estaba en medio del futon como cualquier persona haría, por lo que el futon era lo suficientemente ancho como para que pudiera caber otra persona en él.

Yoh se acercó un poco más para poder observar mejor a la rubia. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de verla dormida.

Anna estaba acostada de lado, de modo que su largo cabello rubio caía delicadamente hacia abajo, con unos cuantos mechones cubriéndole el rostro. Yoh no pudo contenerse y con un movimiento suave retiro los mechones rubios para poder observar bien su rostro. Con uno dedo acarició una de sus mejillas y sintió como su piel blanca era tan tersa como la de un durazno.

Sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces había querido besar y no lo había hecho, eran rosados, casi del mismo tono de sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba. Con el mismo dedo trazó la forma de sus labios para sentir la rugosidad de la boca carnosa de su prometida. Con cada movimiento que hacía, la respiración de Yoh se hacía más agitada y el nudo de su garganta cada vez lo ahogaba más.

Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y que además no lo hubieran descubierto todavía. Nunca había podido conocer a Anna de la manera en la que estaba haciendo ahora, y con cada roce y mirada que daba, no podía más que enamorarse más de ella. Sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas lo que le daban una complexión aún más etérea de la que siempre poseía. Sus largas y curveadas pestañas color negro cobrizo resaltaban bastante sobre sus mejillas de nieve pura.

Sin darse cuenta Yoh se había inclinado hacía ella poco a poco, por lo que un súbito movimiento de Anna lo tomó por sorpresa y casi cayó sobre ella al perder el equilibrio. Yoh se hizo hacia atrás temiendo que Anna se hubiera despertado. Temeroso miró a Anna y suspiró con alivio al descubrir que sólo se había acomodado. Esto hizo que despertara del trance en el que había entrado y recordara lo que había querido hacer desde un principio.

Gradualmente tomó una orilla del cobertor sobre el que yacía Anna y lo deslizó hacia el lado contrario para poder liberarlo de su peso. Fue algo complicado pues lo hizo muy lento para no despertar a Anna. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos lo logró. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Anna comenzó a moverse una vez más, sólo que esta vez parecía ser causado por algo más. Yoh miró como los párpados de la rubia se movían rápidamente probablemente por un sueño. Quiso terminar de cubrir a Anna cuando la voz de la chica hizo que se detuvieran él y su corazón al mismo tiempo.

"Hao" apenas murmuró Anna lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yoh alcanzara a escucharla.

Yoh sólo se arrepintió de haber dejado escapar a su hermano.

_Había estado flotando en una agradable nada cuando de pronto aterricé en medio del jardín de la pensión Asakura. Estaba descalza y el vestido de siempre no me protegió del viento frío que estaba soplando. Observé a mi alrededor y pude ver a lo lejos una silueta conocida. Comencé a caminar y pude identificar fácilmente el cabello castaño de la persona._

_Las pocas hojas que le quedaban al árbol gigante del jardín se movían suavemente. El cielo no era manchado por ninguna nube. Ningún sonido irrumpía la tranquilidad del lugar más que el sonido del viento._

_Me acerqué lentamente a la persona que parecía ser el hombre que había estado a mi lado desde que tenía memoria. Pude observarlo mejor conforme avanzaba pero algo no me parecía correcto. Algo en la posición en que se encontraba. Su espalda era lo único que veía, su cara daba hacía el tronco del árbol. Justo cuando llegué a su lado, el hombre se dio la vuelta y me di cuenta porque algo estaba fuera de lugar. Aquel hombre no era Yoh sino…_

"_Hao" apenas pude decir._

_El cielo entonces se tiñó de rojo y el árbol del jardín ardió en llamas. Tomé un paso hacia atrás con intensión de alejarme de él lo más pronto posible pero él me lo impidió tomándome fuertemente de un brazo. Intenté invocar algún espíritu para que me ayudara pero ninguno vino. Mi rosario no estaba conmigo como siempre lo había estado. Hao sólo me observó con una mirada escalofriante. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y atemorizarme, algo que rara vez pasaba._

"_¿Qué pasó Anna? ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí?" preguntó con una voz más grave y macabra de lo usual._

_Miré a todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida. A la pensión para llamar la atención de Yoh, de Amidamaru, de alguno de los amigos idiotas de Yoh, de quien sea que pudiera ayudar. No hay nadie. Ya no hay nada. Sólo un espacio vacío de un color rojo. Puse todo mi esfuerzo para liberarme de Hao, pero parecía que conforme más luchaba más fuerte se hacía él. De pronto me tomó del cuello con su mano derecha y me levantó aplicando fuerza sobre mí. El aire comienza a escasear en mis pulmones. Las lágrimas comienzan a producirse._

"_Hao no…" fue lo que pude exhalar con el aire que tenía. _

_Con las manos intenté quitarme su mano del cuello pero fue inútil. _

_Comienzo a resignarme cuando veo que se acerca una figura y mi esperanza vuelve. Lo reconozco como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, es Yoh. Ahora suelto unas lágrimas de alivio y alegría. Extendí una mano en su dirección pero parece que no reacciona. Su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción o reacción._

_Hao me aprieta con más fuerza y mi visión comienza a nublarse. Ya no puedo hablar ni producir sonido alguno. Sólo en mi mente puedo gritar._

"_¡Yoh ayúdame por favor!"_

"_¡YOH! Por favor no me dejes con él"_

"_¡YOH!"_

Yoh formó un puño con su mano con el cobertor todavía en ella al tratar de controlar sus emociones. Su hermano no sólo había irrumpido en la vida real de Anna sino que también ahora ella soñaba con él. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión era por una razón completamente diferente. Una fantasía más que le era arrebatada por su propio hermano.

Los pensamientos del shaman fueron interrumpidos por algunos movimientos bruscos por parte de la chica. Anna movió la cabeza de lado a lado y algunos gemidos se escaparon de su garganta. Comenzó a moverse con mucha más desesperación y el movimiento de todo su cuerpo hizo que el cobertor que la cubría se hiciera a un lado y una vez más quedara descubierta. Yoh sintió culpa al sentir alivio al darse cuenta de que Anna tenía una pesadilla y no un sueño agradable como había pensado al principio.

Sin embargo no sabía que hacer. Ella claramente estaba sufriendo y sabía lo horrible que era estar atrapado en una pesadilla pensando que todo era real. Quería despertarla y consolarla, pero temía que si lo hacía ella se enojara con él por estar en su habitación. ¿Qué era más fuerte, su deseo de protegerla o el miedo a su rechazo?

Yoh no tuvo mucho más tiempo de deliberar su decisión porque justo en ese instante Anna se incorporó de golpe inhalando aire con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones tenían. Su mano estaba sobre su cuello y respiraba agitadamente como si acabara de salir del fondo del mar. Miraba fijamente hacia adelante y no parpadeaba. Unos segundos después lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y su cuerpo tembló con sollozos silenciosos.

Fue entonces cuando Yoh no pudo contenerse más y la tomó de los hombros con uno de sus brazos para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla. Anna seguía algo adormilada y asustada por la pesadilla por lo que no pudo reaccionar al momento. Normalmente habría reaccionada rápidamente con un empujón y una bofetada, pero el olor y calidez de la persona que la abrazaba era reconocible para ella. Era Yoh. No quiso ni por un instante intentar separarse de él porque sabría que su sueño terminaría y despertaría sola y miserable en su habitación.

Sin duda alguna sólo había soñado que se despertaba de su pesadilla para ahora tener un sueño mucho más agradable. Con esto confirmado la rubia rodeó con sus brazos a Yoh y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y por más que intentaba controlarse no podía.

Yoh ahora acariciaba con una de sus manos la larga cabellera de la sacerdotisa. Él no comprendía el comportamiento de Anna pero a pesar de las circunstancias estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Por alguna razón Anna lo estaba dejando consolarla y por lo tanto le tenía confianza para derramar lágrimas frente a él.

Anna tenía la noción de que este sueño era muy diferente a todos los que siempre había tenido, las sensaciones eran demasiado reales. A pesar de eso no le dio mucha importancia porque estaba distraída disfrutando del confort que el chico le brindaba. No tardó mucho en tranquilizarse y concentrarse en todos los descubrimientos que estaba haciendo. Yoh y ella nunca habían estado tan cerca.

La calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo la envolvía por completo, podía sentir la firmeza de sus músculos a través de su ropa y escuchar los latidos de su corazón salir de su pecho. Con cada caricia que recibía, un leve temblor se escapaba de su cuerpo. Anna se sentía más tranquila que nunca y no tardó en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Para Yoh también todo era nuevo, sólo con la diferencia de que él sabía que en realidad estaba pasando y no era un sueño. Por supuesto que de niños habían llegado a tomarse de las manos y a darse uno que otro abrazo, pero eso había sido varios años atrás y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían contacto más que algún roce accidental dentro de la pensión.

Cada vez que tocaba su cabello rubio se sorprendía de lo suave que éste era a comparación del suyo que era un poco más áspero. Un leve aroma floral le llegaba a la nariz probablemente proveniente de su cabello. El shaman tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para abstenerse de comprobarlo. Podía sentir la respiración de Anna tan cerca que le daban cosquilleos y por un momento deseó que ella cerrara el espacio que había entre los labios de ella y su cuello. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo al sólo imaginarlo.

En cada punto en que sus cuerpos se tocaban podía sentir la suavidad femenina presionar su firmeza muscular, en especial en la zona en donde sus pechos se tocaban. Anna lo mataría si algún día se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, pero era inevitable no hacerlo cuando ella misma lo estaba presionando contra ella por la fuerza de su abrazo.

Por primera vez se le hizo muy grande la diferencia de tamaño entre él y ella, hacía tiempo que tenía que inclinar un poco su cabeza para verla a los ojos pero esta noche se le hacia tan diminuta y frágil entre sus brazos que hasta se le hacía posible que se quebrara en dos. Su poder espiritual a veces lo engañaba y lo hacía creer que no necesitaba de su protección. Además siempre iba tan segura de sí misma, como si no necesitara a los demás para nada. En tan alto pedestal la había colocado que lo había creído. Pero todos los humanos necesitan de otros, incluso Anna.

Yoh tendría que asegurarse de nunca olvidarlo. Se sentía tan inepto de que su hermano lo hubiera visto primero que él.

Yoh salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los brazos de la rubia relajarse y deslizarse lentamente de donde estaban. Anna se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. El shaman no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su rostro relajado con una leve sonrisa dibujada en él. Deslizó uno de sus brazos debajo se sus rodillas y el otro debajo de su espalda para levantarla y colocarla de nuevo sobre el futon. Después se aseguró de que quedara bien protegida del frío con el cobertor.

Por unos minutos se quedó simplemente observándola. Sabía que tenía que regresar a su habitación, pero no quería hacerlo al pensar que Hao podía regresar. Por supuesto que el poder espiritual que protegía la casa ahora no lo dejaría acercarse, pero aun así dudaba en dejarla sola.

La mirada de Yoh quedó una vez más sobre los labios de Anna, era como si lo estuvieran llamando silenciosamente. Inconscientemente acercó una vez más sus dedos a los labios de la rubia. Si ella se despertaba de nuevo probablemente lo dejaría inconsciente por varios días pero valdría la pena sólo por tener ese instante con ella. Yoh no supo en que momento se había acercado tanto a ella que ahora podía sentir el aire salir suavemente de su nariz. En ese momento no le importó si lo mataba y descuartizaba, se iría a la tumba más que feliz.

Fue entonces cuando cerró el espacio que había entre sus labios y los de ella. Rozó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella una sola vez, pero eso fue más que suficiente para satisfacer el deseo que lo había perseguido durante mucho tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió placenteramente por su columna vertebral. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si ella le hubiera podido responder de la misma manera. Con un suspiro se alejó lentamente de ella. Ahora se sentía completamente como un pervertido robando besos en medio de la noche.

Continuará….

Gracias por leer y por favor no olviden dejar su review! Aunque me tarde mucho en actualizarlo me interesa saber que opinan y si les gustó o no, leer lo que me tienen que decir es una de mis partes favoritas

Ya sé que lo publiqué hace 4 años y aun no lo termino, pero la universidad me ha consumido por completo desde entonces y me fui olvidando poco a poco del fanfiction. Originalmente quería terminarlo en un sólo segundo capitulo pero no he podido continuarlo. Esto lo tengo desde hace 4 años esperando a ser publicado, pero en vista de que me tardé años y no he terminado decidí subirlo para aquellas personas que les sigue interesando. No, no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias, aunque las termine dentro de 10 años, algún dia lo haré. No ya en serio, extraño escribir y espero poder darme algo de tiempo para terminarlo este año asi que para las personas hermosas a las que quieren leer mas, por favor tengan paciencia!

Review, review, review!

Ja ne

Eigna Fluff


End file.
